Just Desserts
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: I cannot stand it when Yami punishes people with 'Penalty Games.' This is a story where he has to play a Penalty Game of his own. It's payback time...and this time it's personal. Well, not really. Oneshot


****

Just Desserts

By Chikorita-Trainer1

PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything that I may make references to in this story.

Author's Note: You may be familiar with my hatred towards Tea and Serenity, but it pales in comparison to my hatred for Yami. He is the most villainous character on Yu-Gi-Oh!, especially in the manga. The 'Penalty Games' he punishes people with are cruel and unusual. He punishes them for forgivable things. Why can't he just forgive and forget? I have a feeling Kazuki Takahashi was probably bullied a lot, and that's why he decided to write a comic about a nerdy, picked-on kid who gets to pass judgment on bullies…but I could be wrong. Either way, what Yami does is wrong. If someone demands money from you, you don't challenge them to a game and make them almost stab their hand through a pile of money-- go to the police! Have justice, don't hypnotize them into thinking dead leaves and garbage are money. I mean, would you like it if someone did that to you? Yami has probably never encountered anyone who lives by the phrase "Only God Can Judge me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!" yelled Seto Kaiba, turning his back on his hated rival.

"Once again you reject what you need to believe in! You turn your back on the light, Kaiba!" roared Yami, his eyes gleaming red with bloodlust. Seto snapped; this was the last straw.

__

"Reject…what I need…to BELIEVE IN?!" he huffed. "Do you have any idea how ignorant you are? You go around judging people, like some divine god! You think you're always right, but _you're _the one who needs to change, Yugi!"

"…that's what YOU think, Kaiba."

"Yes, I know! That is what I _think."_ and with that, Seto whirled around and headed in the direction of his home.

__

"I've never seen Kaiba so angry," said Yugi through the mind-link.

"He's more lost that I could have ever imagined," said Yami.

"But y'know…he's right," said Yugi. Yami met Yugi in the hallway between the doors to their souls.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you have to admit, you have a short temper," Yugi began. Yami frowned, his face saying 'like he doesn't?' "And…what he thinks is what he thinks. All that stuff you tell him is a matter of opinion. He doesn't have to believe in the Ancient Past if he doesn't want to. And you can't make him." Yami's eyebrows narrowed even more.

"Are you questioning the truth, Yugi?" asked Yami.

"You don't KNOW it's the truth, for one thing!" said Yugi. "You only _think _so."

Upon reaching home, Seto slammed his briefcase on the floor, nearly shattering it.

"Big Brother?" came a terrified voice. It was Mokuba.

"Hello, Mokuba," said Seto after a brief silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I've had enough of Yugi's Dark. If he says one more thing about my views on friendship…I swear…" panted Seto.

"I know what you mean," commented Mokuba. At that, Seto's head perked up as if a miracle had just occurred.

Later that very day, someone came knocking-- banging, actually-- at the Mutou residence. Yugi's grandpa answered the door.

"Can I help you, Officer?" he asked politely at the sight of several policemen and women.

"Yes, we're looking for a Yugi Mutou…does he live here?" asked the head cop.

"Well, yes but why do you want to know?" said Solomon, a little uneasily.

"We have a warrant to take him down to the police station for questioning. If what we already know is confirmed he will be brought up on murder charges. So if you'll be just so kind as to bring him to us, Sir," Solomon Mutou nearly vomited on the cop.

"Fabrications! I will not have such talk of my grandson! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Sir, I wasn't asking you. If he's not home right now we can wait here until he comes home." Solomon was choking on disbelief. These cops wanted to bring his innocent little grandson up on murder charges?

"Grandpa, who is it?" asked Yugi, approaching the doorway. "Oh, Officer…um, is something wrong?"

"Are you that Yugi Mutou kid?" he asked. Yugi gulped.

"Hmm…you don't exactly fit the physical description, but anyway, come with us," ordered the cop. Yugi was dragged out to the squad car before Solomon could even protest with a word.

"Solomon! Where are they taking my little Yugi?!" demanded Yugi's mother.

"Th-the police have reason to believe that…Yugi is…" Solomon's eyes began to water. "…guilty of murder."

Sitting in the back seat of the car, Yugi was downright freaked. His nerves concentrated their nature to his fingers, that were clicking and tracing all around the Millennium Puzzle that hung about his very neck. He quickly sifted into the protective walls of the Puzzle, desperately yearning for Yami.

__

Yami…I'm being arrested! I need your help!

Arrested? What's that?

The cops-- the…uh…authorities…are taking me to jail. You know, like…if I were in Egypt I'd probably be killed!

I see. Well, Yugi have faith, and I'm sure they will find you innocent.

I don't think you quite understand, Yami. Remember, YOU were a pharaoh. YOU got to sentence people to death or to the Shadow Realm or whatever you wanted! But first these people have to make sure I've done whatever I've done!

I know for a fact that you have not committed a single dark deed since our bond began, Yugi. The…cops…will find you innocent.

The mental conversation went back and forth the whole ride to the police station.

"Alright Kid, come on," directed a cop, grabbing Yugi's upper arm, and jerking him into the station. Yugi's heart beat anxiously, and Yami felt it as well. "Have a seat," said the cop, offering Yugi a chair. Yugi sat.

"So…I've been arrested for…what?" began Yugi, shaking.

"What do you think you've been arrested for?" asked the cop, cocking his head, trying to get Yugi to fess up.

"W-well, um, if I knew I w-wouldn't have asked…"

"Or w_ould _you have?" repeated the cop. Becoming very annoyed, Yami almost took over, but Yugi held him back.

"C-can you p-please just tell m-me why I'm here?" asked Yugi.

"You've been accused of attempted murder."

"Um, okay…I know that I have never killed anyone…so whoever told you that is lying."

"I'd like to believe that," said the cop. "but there's some evidence that points toward you that doesn't look too good." Yugi gulped.

"L-like what?"

"Well," the cop chewed his mustache. "we got a phone call a while back from a guy in the burn ward of the hospital. Said he got burned 'cause some kid named Yugi blew up a bomb in front of his face. Know anything about that?"

"Uh…no? I mean-- who was the guy?"

"Do you or do you not remember blowing some guy's face up?" pressured the cop.

"No. I don't remember doing any such thing."

"Alright then, does the name _Goro Inogashira _ring a bell?" Yugi thought for a moment.

"Kind-of…I think there was a Goro Ingashira in the 3rd years class at my school. But I don't have any recollection of blowing him up…or hurting him at all, in fact."

__

I remember him Yugi.

"Okay, okay, uh, what about…what where you doing…where were you the day of Domino High School's Annual Festival…two years ago?" asked the cop. Now Yugi was struggling to revive even more old memories…memories he'd lost.

"Uh…I was…setting up the booth…and then…then I spent the rest of the day in the infirmary." _I think…_

"Why were you in the infirmary?"

"Um…I don't know…I was hurt. I mean, duh I was hurt but…um, uh, I was knocked out pretty hard. I can't remember how or why or with what…" the little boy trailed off.

"So you were unconscious. Knocked unconscious at the festival?"

"Probably…I wasn't anywhere else in between the times I was there and in the infirmary with my friend Tea."

"Friend? Tea…?"

"Gardner," said Yugi. "She's my oldest friend…she told me that our booth had been ruined. Then I…I don't remember what happened."

__

I remember it well.

"I see. So you have no memory of what happened after Tea told you what happened and you have no memory of knowing Goro Ingashira?" asked the cop once more. Yugi shook his head, sick of answering to this man with blunt, frightened little words. "Well, thank you for answering these questions, Yugi, if I have anything else to ask you I'll give your gramps a call, alright?" another nod from Yugi. "You're free to go. I'll drive you home."

The drive home seemed to go a lot faster than the drive to the police station had felt. It was good for Yugi, because he was in a hurry to get inside his warm, safe house, bury his frightened face in the comfort of his grandfather and mother, and forget this horrible experience.

The next day at school, Yugi was shaking with fear. Joey noticed of course, and asked him what was wrong.

"Yugi, are you alright? You don't look too hot."

"Uh…I'm in trouble…at home but I don't want to talk about it…" stammered Yugi.

"Why not?" Joey pushed.

"Shh! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Yugi had to hide his fear and tears from his friends and classmates all day, and things didn't exactly get any easier for him when he got home. The cops were talking with his grandfather and mother, and when Yugi came home he was roped in for questioning as well.

"Yugi, we're glad you could join us," said the cop, tauntingly. Yugi only nodded and sat down on the couch in between his grandfather and mother. "Now, according to what you told me yesterday and with what I know from the victim, you were at the festival setting up when Goro Ingashira and his gang jumped you and knocked you out. Any reason why?"

"Uh…they wanted the space we were using. S-so they could cook for the festival. And when we stood up for ourselves…my friends and I…they took their big grill-table thingy and started knocking down the wall," Yugi was then interrupted by his mother.

"Why, Yugi! You never told us of such violence at your school!" she shrieked.

"I just didn't see the point…" admitted Yugi.

"Mrs. Mutou, please let him finish," said the cop.

"Anyway, I jumped in front of them and they stampeded right over me…the next thing I knew I was in the infirmary." said Yugi, truthfully.

"Well what happened _after _Goro was assaulted with this 'bomb?'"

"I don't know, okay?!" sobbed Yugi. Solomon put his hands on the little boy's shoulders.

"There, there, Yugi. We'll straighten this all out," he said.

"I wouldn't sugar-coat anything, Mr. Mutou. Things don't look good for him right now. The victim I've been meeting with has a pretty vivid memory, and from what he's told me Yugi was pretty rough with him," said the cop.

"Wh-what can we do?" asked Solomon.

"Well, I was going to get to that. You're going to have to come to court tomorrow. I'll personally wave Yugi from school, but if you two could come that'd help our case."

"See you in court then, Officer," said Solomon. And he shoved the cop out the door. "Yugi, I know in my heart that you'd never hurt anyone…but it seems you have some explaining to do."

"It's not fair!" Yugi sobbed. "All I did was…" he trailed off, mumbling and sobbing the rest of his sentence.

In court the next day, the prosecutor came at Yugi fast.

"So, Yugi Mutou…after you woke up in the infirmary, you talked to your friend, Tea. Did you not?"

"Yes."

"And while you have no alibi as to where you were and what you were doing during the time of the assault, you plead innocent?"

"Yes," said Yugi again.

"Will Burn Ward victim Goro Ingashira please come to the stand?" Goro did as he was told. Yugi gaped at his melted face-- he really had been burned. But how? Yugi couldn't remember a thing.

"How exactly do you justify your story of Yugi Mutou using deadly explosives to play a game with you?" asked the prosecutor.

"I was just standing out there by the grill minding my own business…and I got this call on my cell that said Yugi wanted to meet me there. So I just waited there for him. He showed up and said that I like…trespassed on his soul and his friends' souls or something like that…and then he challenged me to this weird game. There was like…this test-tube of explosives in a short cylinder of ice…and he made me play table hockey with it…but he put the ice on the grill so it'd melt fast. And once the ice melted it'd blow one of us up. I tried to hit it back to him but it snapped in half and exploded as soon as the tube hit the grill. And that's how I got burned!"

The court was abuzz. They had never heard such a horrifying story. Jaws dropped and jaws were covered with hands. Whispers could barley be made out, and didn't have a chance for the judged banged her gavel, calling order.

"Yugi Mutou, what do you have to say for this?" asked the prosecutor.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember that at all. I did no such thing. Goro is lying!" Yugi surprised himself with his own accusations, but he'd never been accused of attempted murder before. "NO!" he said again. At least…that protest came from his mouth…but someone else had taken the seat at the stand. Yugi's hair had shot up and his eyes were narrow and red. His voice had a deep growl to it now, too. "I do remember what happened. Goro tried to steal our festival space…so I challenged him to a Shadow Game! He lost, and paid the price; he got what he deserved because he trespassed on the souls of everyone who put their heart and soul into that stand at the festival. But I never intended to _murder _him. I only meant to punish him for his crime."

"Objection!" shouted Goro's lawyer. "If he did all that stuff why didn't you just go to the principal or the police to get the space back?" The red-eyed version of Yugi blinked in confusion.

"That thought never crossed my mind. For when someone commits an evil deed I make it my duty to have them play a penalty game. It's totally fair; they lose the game they get punished. They win I let them go."

"Have you ever lost one of these _Shadow Games_?" asked the judge.

"No. I have never lost a game. I am Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games!" he stated. Some courtroom observers had to stifle their laughs.

"Any other objections before the jury decides on a verdict?" asked the judge. No one spoke up-- they were all too shocked. "Very well. The jury will now vote to reach a verdict."

Deep inside the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was arguing with Yami.

"What do you mean you make it your duty to punish people? Why haven't you told me about this before?!" said Yugi.

"I thought you knew! It's what you wanted, isn't it? For all those bullies and criminals to pay for their crimes? All those times you've been beaten up, or your friends suffered, didn't you want to get revenge?" countered Yami.

"I never wanted them to die! Now I've practically been convicted for attempted murder and it's all your fault!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi listen to me! Don't you realize that I only took responsibility for things that you were too weak to accomplish on your own? I am not just the spirit of a Game King…I am your alter-ego! I am you when you get angry. I am you when you want to do something that takes strength and courage!"

"Shut up! You're a blood-thirsty maniac! You're pure evil! Kaiba's right, you think you're some divine god who can pass judgment on anyone! I hate you, Yami! I wish I'd never solved the Millennium Puzzle!" After that cruel remark, all connection between Yugi and Yami broke off.

Back in the courtroom…well, Yugi had been asked to wait outside in the lobby with his grandfather and mother while the judge thought things over and the jury voted…Yugi took his Puzzle off and laid it on the table.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge when all had re-entered the room.

"Yes, Your Honor. We have reached the conclusion that Yugi Mutou is not guilty, as that weird King-guy is truly guilty. It seems unbelievable, but that other spirit inside Yugi--"

"Is no longer part of me!" said Yugi, standing up. "Your Honor, I present to you Exhibit A in my innocence plead. The Millennium Puzzle. It's an Egyptian artifact from five-thousand years ago. When I put it together I met this spirit inside of it, and I just now realized that it'd been possessing my body and doing all this stuff…and I don't ever want to see it again!"

"And you expect us to believe this crock of blah-blah?" asked the judge.

"There's no other explanation!" commented a juror. "You know my vote, who else votes that the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is guilty?!" The rest of the day completely blew Yugi away. They police asked Yugi what he thought they should do with the Millennium Puzzle. While some jurors said to take it apart, Yugi actually changed his mind and said he'd hold onto it. He'd never wear it again, but he didn't want to destroy it. So he took it home to play one last game with Yami.

"What kind of game did you have in mind, Yugi?" asked Yami. His see-though form sitting across from Yugi on his bed.

"It's a video game. An RPG. Here," said Yugi, handing Yami a video game controller. Yami, although a ghost, gripped the controller with confidence. "And if you win, you can punish all the bullies and criminals you want…"

"And if you win…?"

__

"You take your judgment back to Egypt and we never speak to each other again." Yami nodded. "GAME START!"

The video game was basically a virtual board game. Yugi was a character, Yami was a character, and the system controlled the other two players itself. When it was your turn you select a card. It could be one of yours, that's face-up and only you can see, or you could take someone else's at the risk of not being able to know what number card you picked. The numbers stretched from one to six. Occasionally if your character landed on a BATTLE space, you got the chance to draw a card against an automated monster. Yami fancied this part because he found it similar to Duel Monsters.

But Yugi knew what he was doing. He was appalled when he found out that Yami's Shadow Game challenges were in his favor from the beginning…and now it was payback time. Yugi knew what Yami's main goal in this game would be: not to win…but to punish his opponents.

After Yami won some battles, he was happy to find out that battle victories awarded the player with a magical kind of jewel. There were too many jewels for the game to list, but the screen helpfully explained the effect of each jewel. When it came time for Yami's turn again, he decided to activate a jewel.

__

These numbered cards are like Monsters…and these jewels are like Magic cards! he thought with strategy. Among the jewels that Yami had been awarded was one that caught his eye; Curse Opal. It was a jewel that, when activated, could curse another player. Any one he chose. But he had no reason to curse anyone…yet. So he decided to crouch in the grass like a tiger and wait for some prey to approach.

The automated characters in the game were also pretty smart. They knew what they were doing, too. The object of the game was to get to a space on the board where one, colossal Gem was waiting to be obtained. There were three Gems altogether. Whoever made off with two by the time the third was snagged was the winner. Yami had made it to the second Gem after one of the automated characters obtained the first one. He let out a cocky chuckle when he defeated the monster guarding it and won it for himself.

__

Now all I have to do is get that last Gem and I win! he thought. However, after the Gem he had won on the board disappeared, a void appeared over it. Wondering what that was, he studied it…later learning what it was for when one of the automated characters hopped inside it. He watched as the game played out a scene in which the automated character stole his Gem. Outraged, Yami knew it was time to activate that jewel he had stored.

"Alright! For stealing my Gem you will suffer at the powers of a Shadow Game!" he roared. "ACTIVATE CURSE OPAL!" the game began a little game of roulette to see who would become cursed. It could either be Yugi or one of the two automated characters. _Argh! I have no choice! This roulette could land on anyone…not necessarily the one I want to take revenge on! _he thought. "GO! ROULETTE!" he shouted. The roulette spun around and around. He figured this to be like Time Roulette. It could either land on a Time Machine or a Skull. As he sweated with anxiety, the roulette slowed. It glided past Yugi…_good, he's not the one I want to get! _…it glided over the first automated character…_come on…if I have faith the roulette will land on just who deserves it! _…the roulette went slower and slower…and stopped.

__

He's going to punish that player for stealing his Gem! thought Yugi. But to both of their surprises, the Curse Opal didn't do anything. The other player had also won a jewel or two, and its jewel, a BLOCKITE, had blocked the effect of Yami's Curse Opal.

"Ha! You see, Yami? When all you can think about is punishing people for something that can easily be forgiven…you end up being the one who gets punished!" Yugi declared. Yugi not only swiped the Gem from the character that had swiped it from Yami, but he also managed to obtain the last one. Victory was Yugi's. "Now you have to get out of my life and stay out!" yelled Yugi. "That's your Penalty Game, Yami! I think I'll call it…JUST DESSERTS!"

__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: In case you readers out there aren't familiar with SEGA Dreamcast, that game is basically Sonic Shuffle. I play it with my best friend all the time and we take turns playing as one character-- Sonic, and he work as a team to beat Knuckles, Tails and Amy. When any of them do something to piss us off we find a way to get back at them for it. Okay…so this story is kind-of hypocritical, but I really felt the need to put my feelings about Yami and his 'Penalty Games' into this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and I will enjoy reading your reviews. (Hint, hint!)__


End file.
